There are many kinds of leakproof cartons on the market. The vast majority of these cartons have an outer layer formed from a relatively rigid material for protection and an inner layer formed from a relatively flexible material for providing the leakproof qualities. When it is desired to remove the material in the carton, it is necessary to first open the outer layer, and then open the inner layer. Also, the inner layer generally is not secured to the outer layer so access to the inner layer sometimes presents a problem. This is particularly true in leakproof cartons that are designed to hold only one serving. Another problem relates to the formation of a pour spout in such cartons.